


The Night Before Christmas

by Meandering_Mads



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babygirl Waverly Earp, Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Wynonna Earp Secret Santa, basically follows canon, except dolls is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandering_Mads/pseuds/Meandering_Mads
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a...“Oh fuck Nicole”





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for sheriffdaddyhaught for Wynonna Earp Secret Santa

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a…

“Ohh fuck Nicole!”

Waverly whimpered as she pressed herself harder against the leg slotted between her own. 

Nicole chuckled from her place at Waverly‘s shoulder where she had been sucking a bruise onto her pulse point. “Someone’s enjoying themselves.”

“Best. Present. Ever.” Waverly panted out as she struggled to find every ounce of friction she could. Her hand slid down her body quickly, desperate for relief. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nicole tutted, pulling herself away slightly, ignoring Waverly’s desperate whimpers. “What are the rules?”

“No t…touching myself and no coming u…un…til you say so.” Waverly said breathlessly. 

“Good girl.” Nicole smiled as she ran her hand gently down Waverly’s side eliciting a shiver.

“Now I wore my new uniform just for you. Even made sure I had the Stetson you love so much. I’m doing this as a gift to you. I can take this all off and take care of myself,” Nicole scolded

“N..No Nic please. I’ll be a good girl.”

“That’s what I thought,” Nicole said. “Now I’m going to do whatever I please to you and you are going to take it. No touching yourself, no touching me. No coming until I say so. Do you understand?

“Yes daddy,” Waverly said quickly.

Nicole slid back into place, her leg sliding back in between Waverlys’ to rest at her core.

“Color?” She asked. 

“Green,” Waverly assured. 

With a nod, Nicole pressed her thigh firmly against Waverly, moving it ever so as she pulled one of her nipples into her mouth. 

Waverly moaned with pleasure as her back arched into Nicole’s touch. 

“That’s it’s baby,” Nicole said. “Show me how much you want it. How much you need it.”

Waverly ground down onto Nicole. Her bare lips parting and coating Nicole’s leg with her arousal. 

Nicole took her time ravishing both of Waverly’s perky breasts before she slid down her stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses in her wake. As she reached her core, she pulled away leaving Waverly trembling with want. 

Nicole looked lovingly at Waverly’s cunt. Her lips were coated in her juices, dripping slowly down her thighs. Nicole blew a cool breath against it once and Waverly constricted almost painfully around nothing as she whined for more. 

Nicole slid her lips to the inside of her knee, slowly leaving kisses as she moved up towards the apex of her thighs. When she reached it, she ignored Waverly’s desperate squirming and switched to the other thigh to kiss down it, away from her beautiful heat. 

Finally, after watching Waverly tremble so violently it looked as if she’d snap, Nicole relented. She slid her tongue softly around the outside of Waverly’s lips before lapping gently at the slit. 

Waverly cried out in relief, her hips jolting off the bed. Nicole held them down with one hand as she slipped her tongue inside and slowly explored her opening. Waverly’s hands gripped the sheets as Nicole pushed herself further and further in. Twisting and turning, plunging her tongue in deeply. 

“More…more” Waverly panted when it seemed as if Nicole would explore her forever.

With one last lick, Nicole removed her tongue and pulled back slightly. She slid one finger in experimentally, watching as Waverly’s hips rose off the bed. After establishing a rhythm, she added another finger. She watched as Waverly’s face screwed up with pleasure, her teeth biting her lip eagerly. 

Nicole kept an agonizingly slow pace. Waverly twisted and turned and bucked, trying to get more friction. 

“Please Nicole more,” she begged. 

But Nicole just continued, slowly hitting all the spots that made Waverly scream, but not giving her enough to push her over the edge. 

Waverly sobbed with need. “Please, please daddy. Please, I need more.”

When Waverly could no longer keep still, her body a writhing mess, Nicole took pity on her. 

She pulled her fingers out, ignoring Waverly’s cries. All at once she shoved three in, as deep as they could go before pulling back out quickly. She set a relentless pace, pistoning in and out as she twisted and scissored her fingers. 

Waverly was a weeping mess as she twisted and grappled at the sheets. She bucked up to meet Nicole thrust for thrust as she cried out in pleasure.

“Please, please” Waverly begged incoherently.   
Nicole smirked devilishly as she leant forward and took her clit into her mouth. 

Waverly screamed loud enough to wake the whole house as her body shook and shivered.   
“Daddy please!” She sobbed.

Nicole curled her fingers just right, hitting the spot she knew drove Waverly crazy and sucked her clit into her mouth. She could feel Waverly’s walls fluttering as her begging reached a crescendo. She released her clit to bark out a quick “come” before pulling it back into her mouth. She gave one hard suck and Waverly went silent as her mouth dropped open in an “o”. Stars flickered across her vision as she rutted violently against Nicole’s face. A gush of wetness burst from Waverly and soaked Nicole’s face and arms as she released her clit. 

She eased up, slowing her ministrations, giving Waverly a moment to breathe. After a few seconds she sped back up once more. Pushing her fingers in and out rapidly curling them up to press against the sensitive spot once more.

Almost immediately Waverly was thrown into another orgasm. Wave after wave crashed through her as spurt after spurt of liquid gushed out of her core. 

This time Nicole did let up and eased Waverly through it. After one final tremble, Waverly slumped down to the mattress, spent. Nicole pulled out and licked her fingers clean before climbing up and taking Waverly into her arms. 

“You okay,” she asked. 

Waverly smiled up at her sleepily. “Perfect.” She snuggled down into Nicole catching her breath before she looked back up again. “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor,” she said with a sexy smirk. 

Nicole laughed. “No baby. Tonight was about you. I enjoyed that so much.”

“You sure?” Waverly asked. 

“Positive.”

Waverly snuggled once more into Nicole’s chest as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Within minutes her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. 

 

Her peaceful rest was interrupted three hours later. The clock said 3:30 as she pulled herself out of Nicole’s arms. She smiled at the sight of her perfect baby sleeping so soundly. She kissed her forehead quickly before pulling a robe around her and wandering downstairs.

She wasn’t sure what woke her up, but now that she was awake she had a weird feeling of longing and melancholy. Her heart ached painfully and she wasn’t sure exactly why. 

She made herself a cup of tea before settling down in front of the tv in the living room. She flipped through the channels until she found a rerun of elf. She settled in, hoping the comedy would cheer her up a bit.

After about a half hour of aimless watching, she startled when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned and saw Nicole tiredly making her way down to her. 

“Hey baby.” Nicole whispered

As Waverly turned Nicole noticed she had tear tracks on her cheeks and puffy, red eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked concerned.

Waverly shook her head. “I woke up feeling weird and sad and I couldn’t tell why. But then I just saw this cute kid sitting on Santa’s lap and having a great Christmas and I realized. Alice is having her first Christmas without us.” She took in a stuttering breath before leaning forward into Nicole. Nicole pulled her into a hug. She stroked her hair gently as Waverly cried. 

Once Waverly calmed down a little she pulled back. “I’m sorry I’m a mess,” she apologized. 

“Don’t be. You’re perfect,” Nicole said.

“I just… we’ve had such a crazy year with bulshar and Jolene and mama. And now with Alice. I’m supposed to be happy. It’s Christmas Eve. I love Christmas Eve. It’s always been the best for me even with all the stuff that’s happened, it’s always been a good time. Something to look forward to. But now, I don’t know. It’s not the same.” Waverly finished, sniffling. 

“Oh baby.” Nicole cooed. “I know it’s different and I know it’s been a sad year. But it can still be happy. We are here and healthy. Wynonna is with us and her and Doc and Dolls all seem to finally be getting along. Jeremy found Robin and he’s happy. We’re all here. We’re all family. And wherever Alice is I know she’s missing you and her mama. But remember she’s safe and happy and I bet she’s having a great time. And soon we’ll figure all this shit out and get her back. Hopefully before next Christmas and then she can have her first one with us. Can you imagine how amazing that will be.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled, imagining how amazing it would be when Alice came home and how much fuss they were going to make. She sighed leaning into Nicole. She was still sad, but it seemed like the weight had passed.

“How do you always know the best way to cheer me up,” Waverly asked. 

“I must just be that good,” Nicole retorted with a big smile. 

“Hmmm…I would have to agree.” Waverly said seductively as she twisted to straddle Nicole. 

Nicole tilted her head back, giving Waverly room to kiss her neck. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to show you how much I appreciate it” Waverly said. 

“Mmmm,” Nicole sighed. 

“Return the favor from earlier,” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s skin as she sucked her pulse point. Nicole let out an audible moan, her eyes darkening with lust. 

 

“JESUS CHRIST NOT AGAIN! I KNOW ITS CHRISTMAS BUT CAN WE SAVE THE GIFTS FOR TOMORROW! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!”


End file.
